Fergus
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Fergus |jname=ウミオ |tmname=Umio |slogan=no |image=Fergus.png |size=250px |caption=Fergus |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Kanto |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=M01 |epname=Mewtwo Strikes Back |enva=Jimmy Zoppi |java=Wataru Takagi }} Fergus (Japanese: ウミオ Umio) is a supporting character who appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. He is one of the Pokémon Trainers who were invited by to New Island. History Fergus was one of the only Pokémon Trainers who were able to make it through 's storm and reach New Island, along with , , Neesha, and Corey. He got there using his . When Mewtwo revealed itself to be the one who invited all of the Trainers to New Island, Fergus was the first to speak out against it, claiming that a Pokémon could not be a Trainer. He tried using his Gyarados to Mewtwo, but the easily defeated it. Fergus watched from the sidelines as the original and cloned Pokémon fought endlessly while Mewtwo fought . Ash eventually intervened and was caught in the crossfire, leading Mewtwo to have a revelation and end the challenge. As a result, Mewtwo wiped everyone's memories, including those of Fergus, regarding the events on New Island, and then returned them and their Pokémon to Old Shore Wharf. Later, Fergus joined Officer Jenny and the other Trainers on the pier to watch the storm miraculously clear up. Fergus will reappear in M22. Character Fergus presents himself as a tough individual and is often seen with his arms crossed over. He deeply cares for his Pokémon, most of which are s, and is particularly proud of his tamed , which serves as a testament to his skill as Gyarados are normally very difficult to tame and thus train. He entered the pool to comfort his Gyarados after it was left injured following a confrontation with . Pokémon This listing is of Fergus's known in the : was Fergus's transportation to New Island and was seen on New Island with his other Pokémon. It was easily defeated by and participated in a battle with its clone. It briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine movies. Gyarados's only known move is .}} was seen on New Island with Fergus's other Pokémon. None of Seadra's moves are known.}} was seen on New Island with Fergus's other Pokémon. She is Fergus's only non-Water-type Pokémon. She briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine movies. None of Nidoqueen's moves are known.}} was seen on New Island with Fergus's other Pokémon. None of Golduck's moves are known.}} was seen on New Island with Fergus's other Pokémon. It briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine movies. None of Tentacruel's moves are known.}} was seen on New Island with Fergus's other Pokémon. It briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine movies. None of Vaporeon's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=高木渉 Wataru Takagi |en=Jimmy Zoppi |it=Patrizio Prata |cs=Daniel Tůma |de=Hubertus von Lerchenfeld |fi=Anssi Känsälä |nl=Huub Dikstaal |no=Trond Teigen |pl=Cezary Kwieciński |es_eu=Juan Logar Jr. |es_la=Benjamín Rivera |pt_br=Peterson Adriano |sv=Måns Eriksson }} Trivia * All of Fergus's Pokémon are of a color, and five out of six of them are s. ** Though he said in the dub that all of his Pokémon were Water-types, Fergus does have a , which is not a Water-type. * Fergus explained to Ash that it is hard to get a to evolve into a , which implies that he caught Gyarados as a Magikarp. Names Category:Water-type Trainers de:Fergus es:Fergus it:Fergus